1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow plate made of synthetic resin, which can be used as luggage panels located behind the rear seats in a car, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A partition plate (which is also called package tray) is used in the car of the hatch-back type, for example, to partition the car room from the truck room. This partition plate is usually made of woody material such as the hardboard. As it is made of woody material, however, it has a limitation upon its being processed, its weight is large when completed as a product, and it needs surface polishing, thereby making its cost high. In order to solve these problems, it has been proposed that a light and easily-processed hollow plate is formed, as the luggage panel for the car, for example, by blow-molding synthetic resin. This luggage panel is arranged substantially horizontal behind the rear seats in the car of hutch-back type to partition the car room from the trunk room. The space on and above the thus-arranged luggage panel is used as luggage space, so that various kinds of luggages can be mounted on the luggage panel.
However, the luggage panel which is formed by the hollow plate made of synthetic resin cannot provide sufficient strength.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show the conventional luggage panel which has been proposed to solve the lack-of-strength problem. This luggage panel is formed as a panel (or plate) 1 made of synthetic resin and comprising upper and lower faces 2 and 3, hollow portions 4 formed between the upper of lower face 2 or 3, and rigid reinforcement members 6 fitted into these grooves 5. In the case of this hollow plate, however, a part of the metal reinforcement members is exposed and comes into sight, thereby making the appearance of the hollow plate less attractive. In addition, these reinforcement members are protruded or recessed from the upper surface of the hollow plate, thereby making it difficult to make the upper surface of the hollow plate plain. Further, there is the posibility that the luggages which is to be mounted on or gotten off from the luggage panel are caught or disturbed by the protruded reinforcement members.
Furthermore, the provision of the grooves and particularly the reinforcement members forcedly fitted into these grooves makes it necessary that each of the grooves is formed to have same width from the bottom to the top thereof, or tapered from the bottom toward the top thereof, thereby making the molding profile of the hollow plate complicated.